


Wolf Among Sheep

by yokazex



Series: Wolf Among Sheep [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inquisitor doesn't want to be Inquisitor, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful deity tries to help but really can't, Slow Burn, Suspense, Tags May Change, This fic is so edgy it cuts me, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokazex/pseuds/yokazex
Summary: Thanks to the Universe's grand, cosmic scheme, three improbable individuals have to work together to save their worlds from imbalance and total collapse; A soulless human who can turn into a dragon, a 'faceless' woman bent on revenge, and a fallen deity cursed with immortality.This is their story.





	Wolf Among Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction will start off pretty confusing and has a slightly vague idea of what's going on, but I'll explain as the fanfic goes on. This Fanfic is just a way to have a little bit of escapism so yeah. Also, I accept constructive criticism if that's alright.

Evie hadn't had the slightest clue of what bewitched her to go towards the glint of green light among the shadows of the pine trees surrounding her cabin home, perhaps it was just her curiosity getting the best of her. Or Trixie's- Evie's loyal Border collie- persistent tugging on the leash as the hound bounded towards the light in a seemingly frantic manner. Or maybe there was an invisible force that was beckoning her closer. Nonetheless, she was walking towards it and her feet showed no signs of stopping. There was just something intriguing about the mysterious light, intriguing enough to be able to entice Evie out of the comforts of her home.

Shadows seem to swirl around her, interested at the girl walking towards the light, empty smiles adorning their featureless faces. The wind pushing her gently towards Evie's object of curiosity, whispering softly in her ears. 

Just ahead, Evie could hear voices, voices that sounded like a chorus of soldiers marching to battle. She could just imagine a scene playing out; thousands of people flooding the streets, cheers and bells ringing, soldiers marching out with banners and flags raised high, and with their weapons by their side-

A sharp yelp from Trixie broke Evie's train of thought. The hound had immediately decided against going towards the gleam and was already tugging viciously on the leash to avoid her owner from approaching it. However, Evie was much stronger than Trixie and had resisted being pulled away. "Trixie, stop." The dog obediently complied, she could do nothing more than whimper. 

The light was quite extraordinary, to say the least. It appeared to look like a small tear in the ambiance, humming with a familiar energy that sent pricks down her cold skin- but there was something else amidst the green; a woman.

Evie could barely make out a form of a dark-skinned woman with silver hair in the light, a glowing hand reaching out for Evie. The latter reached out, prompting another round of barking and yelping from Trixie, ignoring her master's command from earlier and was already set out on tugging on the leash more fanatically. However, Evie ignored her dog's desperate pleas.

One could hear the shadows' laughter by now, delighted by the prospects of a curious human approaching a hazard. A life in jeopardy was always quite a spectacle for them.

"Lord Sheogorath has put on quite another amazing show hasn't he?"

"The Lord of Madness always put on amazing spectacles, better than the other Daedric Princes!"

The whispers slipped past Evie's ears. It all sounded like it came from a video game and it didn't interest her much. Video games were confusing.

A tendril of green energy sprouts from the light, slowly heading towards Evie's nearing figure. By this point, Trixie was howling for anyone to come help, but her barks howls could only do so little, drowned out by the gyrating noises the light made.

The tendril slipped onto Evie's extended arm almost effortlessly and began pulling her even closer. The shadows were vibrant with excitement.

"Evie!?" Her mother's call was what snapped the latter from the daze-like trance. Trixie's howls had managed to catch the attention of Evie's mother.

"Mom!?" Evie tried to run towards her mother, only to be held back by the tendril that she had just become conscious of, gripping onto her limb even tighter. "W...what's going on!?"

"Christ...Evie!" Her mother shouted, clumsily slipping on a puffy jacket onto her figure. 

Evie struggled to move her body, her muscles and nerves froze in place. It seemed it was also affecting Trixie as well, the hound stood in place with her teeth bared. She too was also dragged into the light, still attached to the leash Evie gripped tightly onto.

An exhausted feeling unexpectedly overcame the Evie, like an ocean's wave crashing down in a forceful movement against a shore. It felt almost drugged, fake, but Evie brushed it off as nothing more but being sleepy as her mind distorted into a null void, that feeling, as if it was lulling her to enter the infinite dimension of unconsciousness and dreams.

Evie struggled to keep herself awake and aware of the situation; she needed to get away, she needed to find a way to pry the tendril's grip on her. Her blurry sight wandered over the area, to find any stones or sticks to help, but the area was completely rid of anything but a few strands of grass.

Just as Evie's mother reached halfway between the house and the light, Another wave of dizziness and exhaustion struck her, this time it was stronger like a massive truck had crashed against her. Maintaining to keep of eyes open had become a difficult endeavor, her eyelids becoming heavy like lead.

Evie heard her mother shout, but all she heard were garbled words. She looked up and everything around her had become blurry, too blurry to make out the towering pines trees and her mother's face as she screamed and plead for Evie to stay awake.

Evie gave up and decided to let her consciousness ebb away into nothingness, letting that feeling take her to the empty void know as sleep, as she was soon swallowed by the light, followed by her hound.

 

* * *

 

Emerald-colored eyes lurched open. When Evie woke up, she found herself in a dark and dreary place; a landscape that was drab and a bit bland, and was surrounded by murky swamps. Tall, dull flora dominated the landscape, tall mushrooms that towered over Evie, short, bloated plants that had a putrid smell, massive black trees with iron-like trunks, and long stalks of grey grass. It was just Evie and the darkness that accompanied her, and inky blackness that seems to beckon her into their warm embrace. There was no sign of her dog, or her mom, or those familiar pine trees that she had recently got used to seeing. Evie was all alone.

Evie tried moving. Bad idea as it felt like with each move a thousand knives were plunged into her. Every part of her body hurts as if she was thrown into a grinder and was spat out on the other end, left with mangled bones and such. Evie started crying, it even hurts to cry, it felt like she was crying needles instead of salty tears. She struggled to swallow the bile and vomit that was about to escape from her mouth, it was best to avoid soiling herself for now.

It didn't take Evie that long to realize that there may be someone else besides her in the area she had awakened in. Looking around with caution, she spotted a random desk just situated a meter away from her, lit by the silver moon above like a spotlight. 

 _Why is there a random desk in the middle of nowhere?_  Evie thought, getting up (with much reluctance and struggle) and started limping towards the desk. As she reached out for it to touch it, there came a sudden  _bang_ , and a man's voice rang out.

"Jibber, jabbering... _BEESWAX_!"Evie looked up, as the desk gave a thud as a figure rose from the other side of the desk. 

The figure was an elderly gentleman wearing fine clothes with clashing colors. The man's eyes were entirely white and carried a bit of madness and mischief in them. 

The man gave a grin as his eyes landed on Evie. "And you must be the new arrival! You came quite early, but no worries we can work with that!" The man leaped onto the desk, papers, pens, and other trinkets being thrown onto the ground. Surprised by the man's sudden action, Evie jumped back in instinct, only to fall bottom's first to the ground. 

The man leans over Evie, eyes scrutinizing Evie for any interesting or tiny details; it felt like she was being stripped bare of her skin, to show off the impurities and flaws underneath. It just felt truly...disturbing, and it felt even worst when Evie had finally become fully aware of her situation. 

Where was she? What was going? What was that green light that sucked her in like a huge, glowing vacuum? And who was this neatly-dressed man and what is his purpose? Could she go home? Is this man capable of doing so? Evie had many questions, questions that she was afraid might not have enough time to be answered.  

"Anyways, I'm so happy you're here! Oh, I could just hug you to death and squeeze out your intestines!" Evie froze at the man's comment. "Oh don't be scared I was just joking, geez does everyone in your world have a healthy sense of humor?" Grumbling, the man hopped off the desk and began walking towards Evie in a slow pace.

Evie couldn't move, scared stiff of the man, and unwilling to go through that unbearable pain of moving again. The man's hand reached out as Evie turned her face away. She felt a sandpapery-like touch grazing her cheeks and suddenly, she felt her body beginning to be rid of the pain. It felt strange to feel her bones move to their correct places and position, her joints locking them together in place. She heard the squelch of her flesh as it was mended and restored to where it should have been, covering the whites of her bones that showed before.

A moment before, she felt like a mutilated corpse, now she felt normal again, her body parts being in the right places than before, and it was all thanks to this man.

"There you go! All better and shit, can't toss you into Thedas as a literal corpse." With a click of his finger, Evie felt her body moving on its own. Immediately, her body was up and going. "Or you know, they're gonna get spooked and shit, and they're gonna take it as some omen, and..." 

With renewed vigor, Evie was finally able to speak, cutting off the man from continuing his meaningless ramblings. "What...What's going...on? And who...who are you?" Though, for some odd reason, Evie had difficulties to form proper sentences.

"Hmm, it seems like that healing spell may have taken a toll on your speaking ability," The man must have noticed the look of distress on Evie's face as he immediately gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, side effects are only temporary so don't fret your pretty little self." 

"What...What side-" Evie was stopped short of continuing her sentence when she felt something brush past her, and instantly taking place in front.

It was her dog. Trixie stood in front of Evie, claws sheathed and fangs bared at the man. The hound gave a low growl as if to say to the man to back off from her owner.

However, the man didn't seem to take the hint and instead crouched down to pat Trixie. "Your mutt seems to have followed you from your world, well no matter at least you have someone to protect you when things get a little bit...mad." Trixie nipped at his hand, forcing the man to back away from the surprise. "Feisty little fellow."

"Now, you asked me earlier who I was well..." A mischevious grin spreads onto the man's face. "Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. At your service." The man- now known as Sheogorath- gestured to the landscape around them. "Right now you're in the Shivering Isle- my world- because of one thing!"

"I'm...dead?" Evie took a guess. Sheogorath shook his head and Evie never felt more relieved than ever.

"No, you're not dead...yet," Sheogorath mumbled the last word to himself, but it was still loud enough for Evie to hear. 

Evie's blood went cold. "I'm...gonna die?" Sheogorath shook his head again.

"NO! you're not gonna die! If you're gonna die then the plan won't work and I would have to find another suitable proxy, but I don't feel like looking for another person and I have a world to bring madness upon to."Sheogorath stopped and looked at Evie curiously. "Even though you don't seem much, you, my friend, are quite special."

"Special...?"

"Yes! That's what I said, right?" Evie slowly nodded, confused. "You're a special person, I was told this by... _her._ "

Evie quirked an eyebrow. "Her?"

"Yes... _her_." Sheogorath became strangely serious, Evie didn't know whether to be concerned or not. "The Bloody Black Wolf...she has so many names, but this is what we normally call her, no one knows about her existence, well except me and some very important people of course."

"What's her name?" Evie asked. Sheogorath didn't answer. The former was already weirded out by the mad man's sudden change of character.

"I've already said her names before," Sheogorath finally replied. "The Bloody Black Wolf, etc. No one knows her real name, she hides everything about herself pretty well, not even any of us Daedric Princes could find anything relatively normal about her." 

"But today is your lucky day!" It took Sheogorath no time to bounce back to his usual, mad self. "You might actually be able to learn about her because she's gonna accompany you in this grand plan!"

It took a little bit of process for Evie understood what Sheogorath had meant. "Wait... what plan?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Sheogorath snapped his fingers again. This time, a chair appeared behind Evie, prompting her to sit down. Trixie took her place curled up beside the chair, though the dog was still quite wary of the strange man. Sheogorath disappeared into wisps of smoke, reappearing seconds later behind the desk.

"How should I start...Well, you see, This world called Thedas is in a bit of a peril right now. Cliche as it sounds. There's this cranky, old, demented-looking guy- I swear it's not me- trying to seize control of that world, destroy its religion, and place himself as a god," Sheogorath explained. "So as you can see, This Thedas world is in trouble."

Before Evie could say anything, Sheogorath continued. "This cranky guy isn't the only problem as well, an even more powerful figure is helping him, one that I was warned, was able to crush mountains and obliterate a seven-nation army in mere seconds."

Evie's eyes widened. "Ok...so what I'm getting at is that there are two powerful people in this 'Thedas' world, and somehow I have to be thrown into the mix?"

Sheogorath nodded. "You're very important, you're the exact key  _she_  wanted." Sheogorath rose from his chair and raised his hand in front of Evie. A glowing heart appeared, floating above his palms. "This, this is a  _soul_." The  _soul_  started to shift between multiple colors. "Each color represents what characteristics someone has, whether they are brave, have a strong sense of justice, or have a healthy sense of humor."

"Does everyone have them?" Evie asked, eager to know more.

"Well, yes," Sheogorath answered. "Everyone...except for you, Miss Ashworth."Evie heard Trixie whimper from beside her.

Evie's mind was already burning out from all the processing, what did the Sheogorath mean when he said she didn't have a soul? She was as human and plain as the eye could see.

"You're confused, that's good, you're aware of your situation," The Daedric Prince carried on. "Yes, you are what  _she_  calls a  _Hollow_ , a human born without a soul, an empty shell."

More questions raced through Evie's mind. "So...I'm not human?"

"No, you still are human, being a Hollow doesn't make you any less human, I mean you still have flesh, bones, hair, and intestines, so you're all good!" Sheogorath's strangely cheerful attitude did not make the situation lighter. "Just don't worry about,  _she'll_  help you fit it to Thedas, and after all of this is over, you'll be back to your own world in no time!"

"So I actually have to go to Thedas?" Evie sighed. "Then as a 'Hollow' what's my part in this plan of  _hers._ " Evie really wanted no part in this mysterious figure's plan of defeating an almighty deity, but if her being part of this scheme meant getting a way back home, safe and tucked away in the comforts of her bed in a corner of the world, then she would have to begrudgingly accept. 

"So this is how it'll work, we have to-" A loud, gyrating noise rang out from behind Evie, like a massive vacuum about to suck her up. Then, a swell of blinding, green light appeared behind her and she immediately knew what had just appeared.

Evie looked up at Sheogorath, who gave a reassuring grin. "Before you leave, I need to tell you that as a Hollow, your capabilities are higher than any human, since you don't have a soul to hinder your growth. This means you have gained multiple abilities, abilities that hopefully  _she_  will be able to teach you more about," He continued. "I believe one of them is being able to turn into a dragon, but that's just me talking."

Before Evie could seize the opportunity to ask more questions about Hollows, she was already pushed away by Sheogorath. "W..Wait! What about the plan!?". 

Evie was already in full blown panic, heart racing, her breathing becoming more ragged, drops of sweat rolling down the side of her face. She was going to be transported to a world she knew nothing about and with hardly any idea of what was expected to do when she got there.

" _She_ will explain more when  _she_  gets there!" Sheogorath spoke. "So long, Miss Ashworth! I bid you bad luck!" Sheogorath laughed at his own 'joke'. "Just kidding, I bid you good luck."

As she was about to protest, she was suddenly thrust into the green light, her dog leaping after her. It didn't hurt as much as last time, but this time it felt like hitting cold water or shattered glass, so perhaps it still hurts. 

And whoever this figure Sheogorath keeps on mentioning, they better have the answers Evie wanted, because the Daedric Prince did not make any sense, mostly. A Hollow? No soul? Other Worlds? It was a lot to take in and Evie was still in disbelief. At least this figure would help her and she wouldn't need to wander aimlessly. But there was a strange feeling that tugged her, she had an inkling that she was a lamb being sent to the slaughter, but maybe that was paranoia talking. 

 _Oh, and Trixie will be there!_  Evie cursed herself for almost forgetting her most faithful companion, the one who's stuck around for a while.  _Thank god she's with me_.

Feeling herself calmed, it didn't take long for Evie's consciousness to slip into darkness, her body slowly sinking further into the sea of green light.


End file.
